Nuguseyo?
by amandabzapata
Summary: Park Chan Yeol sempre está no lugar errado, na hora errada, fazendo as coisas erradas na vida de Bang Soo Mi. Por mais que não seja a intenção do rapaz, suas ações sempre deixam Soo Mi em situações desconfortáveis. Não é de surpreender quando ela desenvolve uma aversão por ele. Porém, Soo Mi não faz ideia de que Chan Yeol não compartilha do mesmo sentimento que ela.
1. Volta às Aulas

**N/A: Annyeong, pessoinhas! ^-^**

 **Ao começar a escrever esta história, tive a intenção de fazer com que ela se parecesse ao máximo com doramas, portanto, alguns elementos muito comum nos doramas (e até clichês!) aparecerão por aqui.**

 **Às vezes vocês verão algumas palavras ou expressões em coreano (além daquelas mais básicas das básicas) no meio da fanfic. Mas toda vez que isso ocorrer, marcarei a palavra com um (*) e colocarei o significado no final do capítulo.**

 **Infelizmente nenhum dos membros do EXO me pertence, então em exceção a Park Chan Yeol, a história e as personagens são criações minhas.**

 **Boa leitura!**

 **Capítulo 1 – Volta às aulas**

O despertador tocava insistentemente, atrapalhando o sonho de Soo Mi, que estava esparramada em sua cama, com o cobertor sobre o rosto.

\- Aish! Mas eu acabei de me deitar! Como pode já ser de manhã?

Sem tirar o cobertor do rosto, Soo Mi tateou sua mesinha de cabeceira, em busca do despertador. Ao encontrar o mesmo, não conseguia desligá-lo. Ela se sentou e jogou o cobertor.

\- Aish! Por que não fazem um despertador que seja mais fácil de desligar?!

\- Porque você o desligaria e voltaria a dormir! – Hye Mi falou, se levantando de sua cama e arrastando os pés até o armário.

\- Aigo! – Soo Mi se jogou para trás.

\- Unni! Não durma de novo! – Hye Mi pegou o uniforme da irmã e o jogou sobre ela.

Quando as duas estavam prontas, foram até a cozinha e encontraram a mesa já posta do café da manhã.

\- Bom dia, meninas! – Soon Hee, a mãe das duas disse ao vê-las vestidas com o uniforme.

\- Bom dia, mãe! – As duas responderam em uníssono e sentaram-se à mesa.

\- Estão animadas para o primeiro dia de aula?

\- Estou um pouco nervosa. – Começou Soo Mi. – Primeiros dias sempre me deixam nervosa.

Soon Hee afagou a mão da filha.

\- Fique tranquila, querida! Eu sei que você vai se divertir. E você, Hye Mi-yah?

\- Estou animada. - Disse ela, séria.

\- Mesmo? – Soon Hee riu; ela já estava acostumada com o mau humor matinal habitual da filha caçula.

\- Sim, eu só não consigo expressar minha animação agora.

Soon Hee e Soo Mi riram.

Jae Wook, o pai das meninas, entrou na cozinha, cumprimentou as três e sentou-se à mesa.

\- Que orgulho das minhas meninas. Terminaram o ano anterior com notas exemplares e agora vão começar mais uma etapa na vida acadêmica.

Soo Mi sorriu orgulhosa, mas Hye Mi não demonstrou emoção. As duas agradeceram ao pai.

\- O bom humor da Hye Mi pela manhã é sempre contagiante. – Jae Wook disse e as outras duas riram.

Ao terminarem o café da manhã e após um desejo de boa sorte dos pais, Soo Mi e Hye Mi pegaram suas mochilas e seguiram para o ponto do ônibus que as deixaria próximo ao colégio.

Geralmente no caminho para a escola as duas conversavam pouco, pois Hye Mi ainda estava sob o efeito do sono. O humor da menor começava a melhorar apenas quando ambas estavam próximas do colégio.

As duas faziam seus caminhos por entre estudantes alvoroçados, que encontravam seus amigos, trazendo as últimas novidades. Elas encontraram um espaço onde pudessem esperar suas amigas sem ficar no meio dos outros estudantes.

\- Bang Soo Mi! – Uma mão se estendia para cima, tentando ser notada em meio à multidão; Lee No Ra era pouco maior que Hye Mi.

\- No Ra-yah! – Soo Mi acenou de volta.

As amigas se abraçaram e então No Ra também abraçou Hye Mi.

\- Hye Mi-yah, você não para de crescer! Logo estará maior que eu!

\- Vou parar de crescer por você, Unni.

\- Awn, que fofa! – No Ra acariciou o cabelo da menor.

As três contaram resumidamente como foram as férias de cada uma, até que as amigas de Hye Mi chegaram e a levaram com elas.

\- Sabe quem eu vi alguns minutos atrás? – No Ra indagou quando as duas estavam sozinhas.

\- Lee Min Ho? – Soo Mi ironizou. – Seria ótimo se ele viesse gravar um drama na nossa escola!

\- Yah! Claro que não! Eu vi Han Myeon! Ele cortou o cabelo, está ainda mais lindo! E eu creio não ser a única a pensar assim; ele estava cercado por aquele abutre da Lee Min Shin e as amigas burras dela!

O sinal soou e todos os estudantes se dirigiram para o interior do colégio, procurando suas novas salas. Ao encontrarem sua sala, Soo Mi e No Ra cumprimentaram os amigos que já estavam lá e escolheram seus lugares.

As amigas olhavam atenciosamente para os estudantes que não paravam de entrar na sala, para saber quem estaria ou não na sala delas. Em um determinado momento, No Ra cutucou Soo Mi com o cotovelo, para que ela visse Han Myeon entrando.

\- Han Myeon está na nossa sala! – Ela cochichou animadamente. – Quem sabe esse ano você não consegue uma aproximação com ele, Soo Mi-yah!

\- Para isso eu terei pela segurança 24 horas da Lee Mi Chin*.

\- E é para isso que eu estou aqui, minha amiga! Existe uma vantagem em ser baixinha.

\- Ah, é? E qual seria essa vantagem?

\- Eu estou mais perto do chão, por isso é mais fácil eu dar uma rasteira nela!

Soo Mi gargalhou e deitou a cabeça sobre os braços.

\- Good morning, class! – A professora de inglês, Srta. Park acabara de entrar na sala.

Soo Mi sentou-se corretamente a tempo de responder em uníssono com a sala:

\- Good morning, Miss Park.

No Ra cutucou Soo Mi com o cotovelo e cochichou:

\- Lee Min Shin ainda não entrou. Acho que ela não está na nossa sala!

\- Com certeza ela não está! Ela não ia perder um minuto sem bajular Han Myeon!

As duas comemoraram discretamente e então voltaram a atenção para a professora.

Quando a Srta. Park deixou a sala, os alunos se levantaram, como de costume, para aproveitar alguns momentos sem a supervisão de um professor.

Soo Mi e No Ra – que estava sentada sobre sua mesa – conversavam com algumas colegas e tentavam fazer amizade com as desconhecidas.

Um estrondo de alguma coisa pesada caindo fez com que as garotas dessem um pulo para o lado e soltassem gritinhos de susto; um garoto estava caído no chão, e com ele, sua mesa e cadeira.

Todos encararam o garoto, que ria enquanto se sentava.

\- Dae Seo-yah! Você está bem? - Outro garoto se aproximou, também rindo, e o ajudou a se levantar. - Ele está bem, ele está bem. Desculpem pelo susto, meninas!

\- Da próxima vez tente se jogar da escada, faz menos barulho. – Disse Soo Mi, fazendo o amigo de Dae Seo rir.

\- Tem razão! – Respondeu ele.

Os dois levantaram a mesa e a cadeira e a colocaram no lugar.

Soo Mi bufou.

\- Mais idiotas que vamos ter que aguentar esse ano!

No Ra desceu da mesa onde estava sentada, com medo de ser a próxima a ir ao chão, e bem a tempo de não ser repreendida pela professora de ética, que acabara de entrar na sala.

 *** Michin (** **미친** **):** louco/louca.

Obrigada pela leitura! ^-^


	2. Educação Física Frustrada

**N/A: Annyeong! ^-^**

 **O professor de educação física que aparecerá neste capítulo, eu o imagino histérico igual o professor do dorama Hi! School - Love On.**

 **Boa leitura!**

 **Capítulo 2 – Educação Física Frustrada**

Quando a sala número três desceu para a quadra, Soo Mi percebeu o quanto gostava das aulas de educação física. Ela realmente adorava poder estar em contato com a natureza.

O professor pediu que eles se aquecessem, então dividiu a turma entre meninos e meninas. Os meninos jogavam bolas de basquete uns para os outros em uma metade da quadra, enquanto as meninas fazia o mesmo na outra metade da quadra, porém com bolas de vôlei.

Soo Mi se aquecia com as outras meninas, e nem soube o que a atingiu quando sentiu algo bater contra sua nuca, que a fez se desequilibrar e cair de joelhos no chão.

\- Park Chan Yeol! – Ela ouviu o professor gritar.

Um garoto correu em sua direção e se abaixou ao lado dela; era o amigo engraçadinho de Dae Seo.

\- Você está bem? – Perguntou ele, parecendo genuinamente preocupado.

No Ra, que também correu até eles, abaixou-se ao lado da amiga e repetiu a pergunta do garoto.

Soo Mi ignorou os dois, apenas apoiou-se em No Ra, que a ajudou a levantar.

O professor se aproximou e perguntou se ela estava bem ao vê-la apoiada em No Ra. Ela assentiu, mas podia sentir seus joelhos começarem a arder devido à queda.

O professor se virou para o garoto e gritou:

\- Você quer receber uma punição, Park Chan Yeol?! Onde estão os seus modos?!

\- Desculpe, professor, não foi de propósito. Eu joguei a bola para Dae Seo, mas ele não a pegou.

\- E você, por acaso, está praticando arremesso de peso?!

\- Não, professor. Me desculpe.

\- O que você está esperando para levá-la para a enfermaria?!

\- Sim, professor!

Chan Yeol deu um passo na direção de Soo Mi, mas ela deu um passo atrás.

\- Não se preocupe, professor, No Ra pode me levar.

\- É difícil para você se apoiar nela, sem ofensa, No Ra-yah. Park Chan Yeol é mais alto e vai poder te levar com mais facilidade.

Chan Yeol virou-se de costas para ela e se curvou em sua frente. Soo Mi apenas o encarou com uma careta.

\- Eu não vou subir aí.

\- Não seja boba, Soo Mi-yah, Chan Yeol está tentando reparar o erro que cometeu. – Disse o professor. – E volte direto para cá depois que deixá-la na enfermaria, Park Chan Yeol!

\- Sim, professor.

Muito a contragosto Soo Mi subiu nas costas de Chan Yeol, passando os braços ao redor do pescoço dele, e ele segurou as pernas de Soo Mi. Ele saiu rapidamente da quadra, considerando o peso que tinha em cima dele, e Soo Mi agradeceu por isso, já que ouviu alguma menina comentar, encantada, que aquilo parecia cena de um drama.

\- Eu sinto muito, Bang Soo Mi! Eu realmente não queria te machucar!

\- Apenas pare de falar!

\- Não! Você parece não acreditar em mim, então-

Soo Mi colocou as mãos sobre a boca de Chan Yeol, impedindo que ele continuasse a falar. Ele apenas suspirou e deu risada. Depois de garantir que Chan Yeol não ia mais tentar se desculpar, Soo Mi retirou suas mãos do rosto dele.

Ao chegar à enfermaria, Chan Yeol chamou pela Dra. Chae e colocou Soo Mi sentada em uma das macas.

\- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou Dra. Chae.

\- Eu joguei a bola de basquete nela. – Chan Yeol respondeu culpado.

\- Essas crianças não sabem brincar! Aonde que a bola te acertou? - Soo Mi colocou a mão na nuca e a doutora estendeu a mão para examiná-la. Então ela disse para Chan Yeol: – Você já pode ir. Obrigada pela ajuda.

\- Não, Dra. Chae. Fui eu quem fez isso. Eu quero me certificar que ela está bem.

\- Quando ela estiver bem, ela vai te dizer pessoalmente.

Chan Yeol hesitou, mas ele sabia que não seria prudente tentar argumentar com a doutora.

\- Me desculpe, Bang Soo Mi. – Ele disse antes de sair.

\- Ele está realmente se sentindo culpado! – A Dra. Chae deu um sorrisinho quando a porta se fechou atrás de Chan Yeol. – Você não adora quando os homens se sentem mal por alguma coisa ruim que fizeram a nós?

\- Eu preferiria que eles não fizessem mal a nós.

A Dra. Chae riu.

\- Tem razão! Mas enquanto isso não é possível, eu me divirto com a culpa deles! Sua nuca ainda dói?

\- Não, foi só na hora do impacto. Meus joelhos é que estão doendo.

\- Você pode subir a calça para que eu os veja?

Soo Mi fez como requisitado e então pôde ver que seus joelhos estavam ralados e sangravam um pouco.

\- Aigo! Acho que seu amigo vai ter que se esforçar muito mais pra você perdoá-lo!

A doutora limpou os ferimentos, fez curativo e então liberou Soo Mi. Por sorte, o professor mandara Chan Yeol ir direto para a aula, então não teria perigo de encontrá-lo por lá.

Soo Mi não queria ter que ouvir Chan Yeol, mas perder uma aula por causa de joelhos ralados era muito exagero. Além do mais, ela não queria ficar escondida quando podia estar lá fora.

Ao chegar à quadra, o professor perguntou como Soo Mi estava se sentindo e o que a doutora falara. Ela explicou que não era nada grave, apenas joelhos ralados, e que ela podia participar da aula, sem problema algum. Porém, por precaução, o professor afastou Soo Mi do campo de visão de Chan Yeol.

Ao final da aula, todos foram aos vestiários e então seguiram para o refeitório, para almoçar.

\- Unni! – Hye Mi correu até a mesa onde a irmã e No Ra estavam sentadas. – Você está bem?

\- Estou, por quê?

\- Ye Na disse que viu você sendo carregada pra enfermaria.

\- Ah, isso. Eu tive um pequeno incidente na aula de educação física. Só ralei os joelhos.

\- Sério?

\- Sério. Não precisa se preocupar, Hye Mi-yah.

\- Ok, Unni.

\- Obrigada, Hye Mi-yah!

A menor voltou para a mesa com suas amigas.

\- Que ótimo! – Bufou Soo Mi. – Agora o episódio da enfermaria está sendo comentado!

No Ra riu.

\- Qual o problema? Você não quer que saibam que você foi resgatada por Park Chan Yeol?

\- Yah! Se não fosse por ele, em primeiro lugar, eu não teria ido parar na enfermaria. Eu só preferia ser resgatada por Han Myeon.

\- Então na próxima aula eu te derrubo para que Han Myeon te salve!

\- Yah! Use sua boca apenas para comer!

Depois do almoço, os alunos da sala três seguiram para o laboratório de informática.

Lee Min Shin entrou na sala, passando por Soo Mi e No Ra sorrindo e com um olhar de superioridade. Soo Mi riu da recém-chega e sussurrou para a amiga.

"Alerta michin!"

"Aish, por que temos que ter aulas conjuntas com outras salas?! Vamos mandar um vírus para o computador dela!"

Duas risadas ecoaram na sala, se destacando entre as conversas paralelas, devido ao volume. As risadas se aproximaram e logo Soo Mi sentiu que alguém esbarrou em sua cadeira.

\- Aigo! Soo Mi-yah, me desculpe!

Soo Mi virou-se para trás, já sabendo quem iria encontrar.

\- Park Chan Yeol! Está tudo bem.

Soo Mi olhou significativamente para No Ra, que riu. Chan Yeol e Dae Seo sentaram-se nos computadores atrás delas e logo a aula começou.

Em um determinado momento em que a sala estava em silêncio e os estudantes faziam uma tarefa que a professora havia passado, um pequeno pedaço de papel foi lançado sobre a mesa de Soo Mi. Surpresa, ela o abriu e leu: " _Seu joelho está bem_?".

Soo Mi reprimiu a vontade de sorrir, afinal se não fosse por Chan Yeol, seu joelho não estaria machucado.

" _Estou bem, obrigada."_

Soo Mi se virou para trás e os olhos de Chan Yeol rapidamente voltaram-se para ela. Ela levantou o bilhete e ele o pegou, dando-lhe um breve sorriso e virando-se para sua mesa.

Após o término das aulas, Soo Mi e Hye Mi voltaram para casa, e a menor contava animadamente sobre o seu dia – seu mau humor sumira sem deixar vestígios.

\- Geralmente só o primeiro dia de aula é legal e eu já consegui um joelho ralado, então não tenho muitas esperanças para o resto do ano.

Hye Mi riu.

\- Aigo, Unni! Não fale assim! Se você ganhou um joelho ralado no primeiro dia, significa que só coisas boas virão daqui pra frente.

Soo Mi suspirou.

\- Queria pensar como você, Hye Mi-yah.


End file.
